The Halloween Spirit
by Ultimate Slytherin 2001
Summary: a girl named Katrina Hallows is the spirit of Halloween. she will soon realize just how important it is that she becomes a guardian, because when both sides want you, you have to choose wisely. But will she make the right one or will all of her work be for nothing?
1. Chapter 1

_The first thing I heard after I woke up? "Your name is Katrina Hallows." And those words came from the moon._

Katrina's P.O.V.

Tomorrow I go around the world to make Halloween happen in all of the countries. I make sure that no harmful spirits come across the boundary between this world and the next. Then I see Jack Frost fly past me. "Jack Frost if you dare make Halloween cold this year like you did last year I will follow through with my threat! And that is a promise, considering I'm the queen of tricks as I have been since I came back. And if I have to follow you to stop Halloween to be ruined by cold weather-." I say only to be cut off by Frost himself in all of his mightiness. "Calm down would you I'm just going to Jamie Bennett's house to visit him, and I know for a fact that you wouldn't follow through with your threat because you like me too much." He ends with a smirk as I feel my face heat up to the point that about 90% of my blood existed in my face and you could swear I was auditioning for being the new red Crayola crayon. "I do not!" I said trying to gather up as much dignity as I could muster. "Mhm, you keep telling yourself that, I'm sure your face would love to explain my point, so would a mirror, and anything even slightly reflective really." He says with I genuine smile then starts to laugh to the point that he was doubled over gasping for breath. "Very funny frost, real mature. Now go to Jamie's house before he leaves to go trick or treating."I push him off in the general direction that Jamie lives in. "we'll see each other soon, so go see him first." I say with a grin as he goes on his way to Jamie Bennett's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to everyone who viewed my story. Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) **

**Ps reviews would be appreciated. hint, Hint, HINT! And a shout out to my first follower ever…****Gohanmisticssj! Thank you so much!**

**Oh and I seem to have forgotten to mention this was the threat:**

_**"**__**Jack Frost! If you ever make my Halloweens as cold as you did last night I will make tour innards your outards, I will separate your head from your body, and I will make your skin my throw rug for my room!" **_

After jack leaves I remember that he interrupted my preparations for Halloween. I then go to China to drop off the costumes and candy to the less fortunate. Because I like to keep up appearances, I charm their eyes so they can see me, I charm a black cloak on me, then I run down the street with my hands jutted out and I feel my magic pulse and I look over my shoulder and see the costumes and the candy appearing on their doorsteps. I do this to all of the unfortunate all over the world, but once I get to Africa I change tactics and I make food, clothes, school supplies, tooth brushes and toothpaste, soap, and to top it off I use the most magic to make freshwater pumps. And let me tell you when you're using magic and you have a limit (although it's very hard to reach) all of those water pumps start to add up very fast.

**sorry** **for the short chap, doing this behind my moms back! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had writers block please, don't kill me; I didn't mean to! Now on with the story, **

Sadly i didn't get my Christmas wish and I still don't own jack frost...i should probably start wishing for some thing else.

That had to be the most magic I've used in about a century, no question about it, cause' when i deplete my magic to an extent i start to get tired, and that's bad because, I. DON'T. SLEEP. Its not good when i feel tired, because its so foreign to me; although i still remember the first time it happened...

*flashback*

_I had been practicing my magic for ten hours now, when i summoned a water pump, i suddenly felt my eyes droop, and i was brought to my knees by this foreign feeling; i then proceeded to pass out. Later on, i wake up and everything is gone, it all disappeared and i was the only thing there._

*flashback ended*

If I pass out, or go to sleep; everything that i have done disappears, and if that happens so many deaths would occur, because the effects of whatever magic was worked goes away.

Ok this was a terrible chapter, and I'm so sorry but I'm getting better at this, just give me some time. And thank you to my fist reviewer ever, when i saw that, you made my day!


End file.
